


Underneath the Mistletoe

by fourthlinegrind (moonlightxprincess13)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Christmas, General Shenanigans, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 18:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightxprincess13/pseuds/fourthlinegrind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike and Jeff plan things. Secret things. Involving mistletoe, Drew and Slava.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underneath the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Woot! Third day is done! Thanks to Anabella and Morgan :)

“No. No way am I getting mistletoe. Absolutely not Richie.” 

“But!” Dustin turned to walk away, ignoring Mike’s pleas. 

“Dude,” he spun on his heels, “its a team party. And besides mistletoe is so overrated.” 

Mike rolled his eyes, stamping his foot indignantly. “But come on!” There was a pause before Dustin relaxed his shoulders. 

“Fine.” Mike thrust his fist into the air with excitement. “Why the hell do you want it anyway? Just an excuse for you and Carts to make out in public?” 

Scrunching up his nose, Mike crossed his arms in front of his chest indignantly. “No, actually, we have a plan.” 

Dustin turned to walk away again. “Oh no. I don’t want anything to do with you and your plans.” He threw his hand up over his shoulder as he paced away, indicating the conversation was over. 

“Aw come on you don’t want to know?” Elevating his voice so it could be heard across the locker room Richie threw an extra note of excitement into his voice.

“Absolutely not.” Dustin was almost out of the room before he turned over his shoulder one last time. “I’ll get it, but I swear to god Richie if anything gets out of hand I’ll, well, I don’t know what I’ll do but you’ll be sorry. We do not need another St. Patrick’s Day 2012, understood?”

“You got it! Thanks Brownie!” Mike finished getting dressed as Jeff padded over to him. 

“Success?” Jeff asked as he cocked his eyebrow. 

“Yup, operation ‘Dewey gets the Russian’ is a go!” Jeff rolled his eyes in exasperation as Mike stage whispered the last bit.

“Is that really what you’re going to call it?” He cocked an eyebrow as he waited for Mike’s answer. Mike took a moment to ponder that thought, then decided.

“You have a better idea?” Jeff laughed at him.

“No, as a matter of fact I don’t. Let’s get out of here ok? We’ve got like,” Jeff checked his watch, “t-minus seven hours until we have to be at Brownie’s.” Mike nodded in agreement and stood up, making his way out to the car with Jeff.

 

Drew awoke from his nap when the phone rang. “The hell is calling me in the middle of my nap,” he searched the sheets for his phone, scrambling to answer it before the call ended. “‘lo?” The line was empty for a few seconds.

“Dewey? Are you just waking up?” Drew rubbed his eyes with his spare hand and checked the clock.

“Holy shit yes I am.” The numbers on the clock read 6:12. There was another silence.

“Did you fall asleep right after you got home from skate? Like six hours ago?” 

Drew pressed the phone between his ear and shoulder, trying to get out of bed. “Yes, yes I did.” He stripped off his shorts and t-shirt, meandering over to his closet. “Wait who is this?” Another beat.

“Mike, Dewey, its Richie. But anyway what are you wearing tonight?” 

Yawning, Drew scratched the back of his head as he replied, “What do you mean? Probably jeans and maybe the sweater with the reindeer on it.” Mike coughed on the other end of the phone. 

“Like hell you’re wearing that. Listen, I’m gonna tell you what to wear.” Drew was sorting through his closet, holding the monstrosity with the glowing nose up in front of him.

“But its cute Richie. I mean, it lights up!” There was a sigh on Mike’s end of the call. 

“And that’s exactly why you can’t wear it. Look, Carts and I have a plan and you’re not gonna mess this up.” Resigned, Drew placed the sweater back into the closet.

“What plan?”

“I can’t tell you that, but just work with me here Dewey. First, grab the dark jeans with the black stitching.”

“What jeans?” Drew was squatting in front of a pile of pants that reached his waist when he was standing, sorting through a variety of jeans.

“You’re not going to make me say it are you?” Mike’s voice was growing a tone of exasperation to it. 

“No man I’m confused.”

“Fine. Your good-butt jeans. Those.” Drew froze mid search and migrated to his drawers, pulling out the exactly pair of jeans and putting them on.

“Dude you should have just lead with that. What else?” There was a pause while Mike thought. 

“You have a red button down shirt right?” Drew pressed his lips into a line as he sifted through the shirts in his closet. 

“Uh yeah,” he shrugged it on, buttoning it from the top down. “It’s a little tight across the shoulders though.”

“Perfect! Uh, I mean, that’s okay. Its fine.” 

“What the hell do you have planned Richie?” Drew’s voice was suspicious as he made his way into the kitchen, mixing a half-drank red bull with the open gatorade in the fridge.

“Don’t worry about it, just make sure you get to Brownie’s on time okay? And brush your teeth first your sleep breath reeks.” Drew rolled his eyes.

“Gee thanks, love you too Richie.” 

“Oh you will, you will,” was the last thing he said before he hung up the phone. Drew looked at it, puzzled, before finishing his drink and getting ready to leave.

 

Mike had parked the car in Dustin’s ridiculously long drive way, locking it on his way into the house. Grabbing three mugs of eggnog, he headed into the living room. He quickly located Jeff and sat next to him. “Everything going according to plan on your end?” 

Mike passed him one of the mugs, nodding as he sipped. “How about you?” 

Jeff smiled around the mug. “I picked Slava up on the way here.” He tossed his head over in the direction of the pool table where Dustin, Trevor and Jon were all playing. A few others, including Slava, were standing around the table talking. “I set him up with a glass of something or other when he came in, this has to be at least his second.”

“Make sure he doesn’t drink too much, can’t have any of that happening.”

Jeff laughed and tried not to spit eggnog all over the carpet. “Richie I really don’t need to think about Slava’s whiskey dick okay?” Mike grinned at him widely before standing back up. 

“I’m gonna go check in with Brownie, make sure he got the stuff.” He waggled his eyebrows as he walked away. Mike made his way through the crowd, still holding the other eggnog. “Brownie, pst Brownie!” Poking Dustin’s shoulder with the brim of his hat, Mike tried to get his attention.

“What the hell do you want Richie? Are you double fisting the eggnog? Didn’t you drive here?” 

“Oh calm down only one of these is mine. Did you get the, you know, the stuff?” Trevor side-eyed Mike as he spoke. 

“Yes Mike, I got the stuff. Its hanging in the doorway between the kitchen and the dining room. I still don’t trust you.”

“Yeah, yeah, it’ll be fine,” Mike called over his shoulder as he walked out of the room to greet the rest of the team. He walked by the doorway, making sure that there was indeed mistletoe hanging from it, before posting up near the front door to wait for Drew. 

 

Drew made his best effort to be on time, but well that just wasn’t going to happen, not with a six hour nap. He adjusted the shirt, still tight across his shoulders, ugh whatever Richie, and made his way inside. “Drew!” He had just enough time to tighten his core before Mike crashed into him, spilling a small amount of eggnog onto him.

“Richie what the hell.” Drew slapped him on the back before pulling away, taking the mug that was thrust into his hands. 

“You’re gonna need this.” 

Drew eyed him suspiciously as he drank a mouthful, trying not to choke as Mike tipped the mug up and forced him to drink the rest of it. “I’m gonna kill you,” he said, coughing. 

“No you’re not, trust me. Now go have fun.” He smiled and Drew gave him a look before heading into the living room and taking a seat on a sofa. 

Nicole and Jaclyn are fantastic cooks and it wasn’t long before the team grew quiet, shoveling forkfuls of honey glazed ham and roast beef into their mouths. Drew was sitting between Jon and Trevor, admiring the rosemary mashed potatoes with his mouthful and discussing the upcoming road trip. 

As the dishes were collected some of the guys disappeared to play a quick game of shinny in the backyard leaving only a handful inside to watch whatever was on the television. Drew had just sat back into the couch, crossing his legs when Mike caught his attention. “Dewey! You wanna grab something to drink?” He watched as Mike winked at Jeff before he answered. 

“Uh I’m actually good, I’m driving tonight so I probably shouldn’t-“ 

“Come on man, just walk with me then.”

Drew rolled his eyes and stood up, clearly not winning this battle. “What the hell is up with you man? You’ve been so weird all day.” Drew followed behind Mike as they made their way through the kitchen, stopping at the threshold. 

“Nothing, just wait here a second okay?”

Drew followed Mike’s eyes as they flicked up, his stomach dropping when he saw the plant dangling from the ceiling. “Oh no, oh hell no. Mike what are you doing? I thought you and Jeff were, I mean, what?” Drew stumbled over his words.

“Dude what? No, not you. I mean not me. Just, wait. Don’t move.” 

Drew’s mouth went dry as Mike moved away and his heart started hammering when he heard voices from the other side of the dining room.

“Jeff, is very nice of you to get me drink but I don’t think is good idea.” 

“Fine Slava, if you don’t want anything to drink you can just head back to the living room, straight through that door over there.”  
Drew turned to leave, panicking slightly, when he caught sight of Mike watching him from the other room, shaking his head. He tried to express distress at Mike, but it was of no use. Drew went to turn around and smacked directly into Slava. 

“Oh, hey Slava, um, sorry.” His voice was small as he spoke, a thin heat rising on his cheekbones. 

“Hey Drew.” Slava smiled at him warmly. There was an awkward silence between them as Drew looked up at the mistletoe hanging above them and Slava’s gaze followed. “Oh, is omela belaya.” He looked back down at Drew, as a pink spread across his cheeks. Drew had just enough time to say “mistletoe” before Slava leaned in to kiss him, wrapping his arms around Drew’s waist. Drew kissed back, deepening it as he clasped his hands behind Slava’s neck. He carefully nipped at Slava’s lower lip and allowed Slava’s tongue into his mouth. They kissed until they heard the celebrations of Jeff and Mike behind them, pulling away with puffy lips. 

“Uh, merry christmas.” Drew said as he reseted his forehead against Slava’s. 

“You too.” Slava pressed another quick kiss on Drew’s lips before they rejoined the party.


End file.
